


The Affection Perplexion

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Kise seemed completely bewildered.“You think we’re dating?” He asked, and Kagami tilted his head in confusion.“You mean you’re not?”“Actually,” Kise said, looking away in embarrassment, “I thought he was dating you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okayokayokay I KNOW I'm supposed to be working on Signal in the Sky but I seriously have a KagaKuroKise craving right now and this idea came to me at like 11pm last night so I had to write it down.
> 
> I was a little worried on how I should tag the ship(s), but I'm hoping it's appropriate.

If anyone asked Kagami how he got into his current situation, he couldn’t say for sure. It could have started moments ago, it could have started years ago. And no matter how he wracked his brain for an answer, it never quite became clear. It was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma.

And if the way Kise’s brows were furrowed was any indication, he felt the same way.

If Kagami was to give context for their current predicament, it would be this:

The generation of miracles (and Momoi, of course) had gathered one more time to play basketball together before their final winter cup. Kuroko, in a gesture that confused the others, had invited Kagami to join them. This meant that one person would be staying out of each round that they played, since there were an odd number of players, and three-on-four wasn’t exactly fair where that specific group of high schoolers were involved.

Kagami felt a bit awkward around the others, despite having played on the same team with them as Team Vorpal Swords back in their second year. It was just too odd to feel like he belonged with them, when last time he had had Takao, Wakamatsu, and Hyuuga to be an outlier with. Still, it was a fun experience. And as the day passed, leaving the blue sky to turn to a beautiful mishmash of pink and purple and gold as the sun set, the group decided to go out for ice cream.

All aside from Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko had gone ahead. Kuroko had left to retrieve a water bottle from a vending machine at a building near the court, and Kagami tried to be polite by waiting for him. He hadn’t anticipated that Kise would stay behind as well, opting to sit next to Kagami on one of the court’s benches.

“Kagamicchi, do you mind if we talk for a bit?” Kise asked, and Kagami grimaced.

“I already know what you’re going to say.”

Kise raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Kagami continued, “And I want you to know that I don’t mind it. You two are good for each other, even if the PDA is a little weird.”

Kise blinked, puzzled, and stared at Kagami.

“What are you talking about?”

Kagami paused.

“I’m talking about you and Kuroko being… y’know. A thing.”

Kise looked even more confused (and maybe just a bit startled) when Kagami spoke, and Kagami rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Truth be told, he had seen Kuroko texting and hanging out with Kise more and more frequently as time had gone by, and to his surprise, had become more affectionate towards him. He didn’t seem to mind Kise’s death-grip hugs upon greeting- actually, Kagami thought, he seemed to _enjoy_ them. And the way that he would occasionally ruffle Kise’s hair was definitely a tip-off. That, and the fact that he swore he had seen Kuroko checking out Kise’s butt several times throughout the course of the day.

Kise seemed completely bewildered.

“You think we’re dating?” He asked, and Kagami tilted his head in confusion.

“You mean you’re not?”

“Actually,” Kise said, looking away in embarrassment, “I thought he was dating you.”

If Kagami’s thoughts were equivalent to a sound, it would be that of an old computer struggling to boot up.

“What makes you think that?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Well,” Kise began, “He’s always talking about you. How great you are, how amazing you look when you get a dunk… plus he always seems to smile around you. And I mean, that’s all good and fine, but the way he looks at you is like…” Kise struggled to find the words, “Like he thinks you’re some sort of rare treasure that he wants to keep.”

Kagami would deny it if anyone else asked, but when Kise finished speaking, he flustered. Just a bit, he swears.

“I didn’t notice him treating me any differently,” He said lamely.

“Actually, I was about to give you the talk about how if you break his heart-”

“I don’t need that talk,” Kagami interrupted, “Because we’re not dating.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Kagami exclaimed, exasperated. “Seriously, have you seen how lovey-dovey he gets when you text him? It’s like his entire face brightens up. And he always seems to swoon whenever he talks about your latest shopping trip or date or whatever.”

Kise ‘hmm’ed, and made a scrunched up face.

“But… if he likes me, then why would he act like that around you? There’s no way it’s just platonic between you two.”

“Well… I should ask the same thing about you…” Kagami said, and thought about it.

The pieces didn’t seem to add up. If Kuroko liked Kagami, surely he would have noticed, right? But Kise, as oblivious as he could be at times, seemed to think so. Then again, the way Kuroko had considerably warmed up to Kise was nothing to ignore.

Suddenly, something clicked.

“You don’t…” Kagami hesitated, “You don’t think he likes _both of us,_ do you?”

Kise stared at Kagami with wide eyes and a slackened jaw.

Neither of them expected the swift bonks on the head that they received moments later.

“Ow!” Kagami exclaimed, and Kise echoed him.

“Speaking about others behind their back is rude, you know,” Kuroko said, appearing out of nowhere (or so it seemed, though that was nothing new.)

Kise rubbed his head and asked, “Kurokocchi, how long were you-”

“Long enough,” Kuroko said, cutting him off, and Kagami swore there was something in his expression that was almost…Fond? Amused? Relieved?

“The vending machine was out of order, so I thought I should retrieve you two so we could join the others. I’m certain they’re waiting on us.” Kuroko smiled just the slightest bit, and added, “I’ve been waiting on you two as well.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kagami asked, watching as Kuroko walked past them.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually,” Kuroko said in a tone of voice that suggested he knew a grand secret that Kise and Kagami didn’t.

Kagami and Kise glanced at each other, then back to Kuroko’s retreating form.

“Hey, wait for us Kurokocchi!”

“You guys had better not finish eating before we get there!”

Well, they still had time to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at doomedtemperament.tumblr.com !


End file.
